


Realmente me gustas『SilvAze』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]La fiesta de cumpleaños siguió su curso con normalidad. El Team Sonic apenas lograban entender el cambio radicar en la actitud de Blaze y de Silver puesto que de un momento a otro, estos hablaban como antes y se reían que sabe que cosa, pero lo dejaron pasar. Tarde o temprano esos dos tendrían que admitir lo que sus corazones callaban.Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a  Sonic Team SEGA ©
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog





	Realmente me gustas『SilvAze』

** . **

Estaba muy nervioso ese día, en muy poco confesaría lo que tanto se había callado por miedo. Silver The Hedgehog estaba enamorado de Blaze The Cat desde que la conoció en el parque de diversiones interestelar que Eggman había construido. No sabía porque ella le parecía tan familiar, y a la hora de la verdad, nunca lo supo. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se sintiera atraído por ella. En el cumpleaños de Sonic tuvo la suerte de conocerla un poco mejor, se enteró de que era una princesa de otra dimensión y él le dijo que venía del futuro, uno alterno que no afectaba el presente. Aún recuerda la pequeña risa que le dio en ese momento. Ahí supo que la felina lavanda era la chica indicada.

En unos dos años, no se pudieron ver ni contactar por ningún motivo. Silver no podía dejar el futuro por algunos problemas personales que tenía. Y Blaze estaba muy ocupada en su reino como para viajar a la dimensión de Sonic. Hasta hoy, el erizo plateado se aseguró de volver al presente de ella decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. Se había preparado mentalmente para hacerlo, y nada ni nadie lo iba a impedir.

_Nadie, excepto el mismo._

Supo que hoy era su cumpleaños, se golpeó mentalmente por nunca haber preguntado, peor momento para decidir dar ese gran _paso_ en su vida. Se encontraba en su reino, en la Sol Dimensión y por supuesto, no estaba solo, puesto que el Team Sonic se encontraba allí celebrando con su amiga que no veían desde hace mucho tiempo.

Si, estaba celoso de Sonic y de Tails, porque la conocían más tiempo que él. Aún así eso no le impedirá que le diga sus sentimientos ese día. Esperó un largo tiempo para esperar que se alejaran lo suficiente de ella y poder felicitarla como se debe, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran cada vez más.

Por otro lado, Blaze se sentía triste porque Silver no se había dignado en felicitarle ni hablarle con naturalidad. Pensaba que tanto tiempo sin verse ocasionó que su tardía amistad se estuviera terminando. Bien, ella no entendía porque su simple presencia le parecía tan familiar y no solo eso, con confianza. Blaze nunca sintió confianza así de fácil con alguien, con Sonic fue la s_egunda_ persona que ella consideró amigo, puesto que Cream ocupó el primer lugar en su primera visita. Sin embargo, con Silver era diferente, desde que se había conocido en ese parque intergaláctico sintió inmediatamente esa conexión inexplicable. Como si se hubieran conocido antes en algún lado, o si hubieran sido equipo por su manera de pelear tan coordinada en ese entonces. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco mejor en la fiesta de Sonic, le pareció muy interesante que él viniera de un futuro alterno y que ella de una dimensión alterna, es como si estuvieran hecho el uno por el otro.

_Se sonrojó involuntariamente._

Ese día ella rio un poco por un comentario de él, todo con Silver salía tan natural que le comenzaba a dar miedo ese hecho. Poco a poco las ganas de hablar con él, de conocerlo más se fueron apoderando de ella, ahí supo que se había enamorado de alguna manera de él. Se sentía estúpida por dejarse manejar por esa clase de sentimientos, pero, simplemente pasaron. Silver se coló en su corazón sin ella poder detenerlo, como si fuera el hilo del destino que los unió después de tanto tiempo separados.

¿Realmente lo quería?

Como amigo, estaba segura que sí lo quería, no obstante, esa palabra no encajaba a su totalidad con lo que en verdad sentía dentro de ella. Dos años tuvo que pasar para poder decidirse de sus sentimientos. Las fiestas simplemente no eran de ella, sin embargo, no dudó en hacer una para invitar a sus amigos y que posiblemente ellos invitaran a Silver.

Las cosas pasaron, la fiesta hace mas de 3 horas dio inicio. Sus amigos se divertían y compartían con ella con gran felicidad. Todos menos uno, cuando se reencontraron las palabras se esfumó de sus labios en un parpadeo, no pudieron decirse la gran cosa y eso los entristeció sin saber que ambos compartían la misma decepción.

Desde entonces, Silver cada vez que ella se acercaba él como que la evitaba con una excusa estúpida a su parecer. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Acaso ella era el problema?

¡Ya no lo aguantaba más!

Silver tenía que decirte lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no era su culpa evitarla, pero en serio quería decirle con todas sus fuerzas aún cuando le salían excusas estúpidas.

Era la hora de la verdad, respiró hondo, reunió todas las fuerzas de voluntad que podía tener en ese momento y se le acercó. La vio apartada con una bebida y la mirada baja, sabía que ella estaba incomoda y posiblemente molesta con él. Temblando cual gelatina se acercó lentamente a ella.

—**Hola...** —saludó él, ocultando en su espalda un pequeño ramo de flores.

—**Oh, sí hola**—devolvió el saludo con poco interés, ni siquiera lo había mirado a la cara.

—**Este...yo...** —tragó saliva con nerviosismo—**Feliz cumpleaños Blaze.**

—**Gracias, supongo**—nuevamente no lo miraba a la cara. Silver lo notó y decidió ponerse más firme.

—**Escucha...pasaron muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, y la verdad quisiera decirte algo**—con firmeza tocó delicadamente su rostro, haciendo que lo miraba a los ojos.

— **¿S-Silver?** —mentiría si no estaba sorprendida por la acción de su _amigo._

—**M-Me gustas...** —apenas articuló, mirarla a sus hermosos ojos ámbar le hizo perder la poca fuerza que había conseguido.

— **¿Q-Qué? **—parpadeando varias veces, inquirió confundida y nerviosa.

—**Realmente me gustas**—admitió, rojo cual tomate.

—**D-Déjate de b-bromas**—Blaze no quería aceptar lo que sus oídos le decían. ¿Ella le gustaba a Silver?

—**No es broma**—suspiró, y la volvió a mirar con firmeza—**No sé cómo, pero siento esa necesidad de estar contigo, de protegerte y de decirte aunque sea un poco de lo que me haces sentir, Blaze.**

—**Y-Yo...** —desvió la mirada avergonzada, si, no sabía que responder, y también sentía lo mismo, pero ella no lo podía explicar. No podía, era difícil expresarlo. Ella no era esa clase de chica que dijera lo que sentía tan fácilmente.

—**Entiendo...** —fue quitando el contacto—**Lamento que por mis estúpidos sentimientos, haya arruinado nuestra amistad**—le entregó el ramo de flores, Blaze lo tomó temblorosa—**Pero, realmente me gustas, aún cuando tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, no dejaré de quererte y de amarte como lo hago.**

_« ¡Vamos Blaze, di algo joder, no te quedes callada!»_Pensó enojada con ella misma, apretando los dientes y el ramo de flores— **¿Es en serio?**

—**No jugaría con algo tan delicado como esto, Blaze**—la mirada seria de Silver, le decía que éste no mentía en lo absoluto. La felina, cerró los ojos unos segundos calmándose y pensando en lo que diría a continuación, ella no era una cobarde, y aunque fuera tímida en esas cosas, tenía que afrontarlo de frente como toda una guerrera.

—**No eres el único Silver**—confesó, sonrojada—**También siento esas cosas por ti**—Silver sonrió un poco, las esperanzas volvían a su cuerpo—**Pero, necesito tiempo. **—Se alejó un poco de él y bajó la mirada.

—**No me importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar Blaze**—le sonrió con ternura y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza—**Esperaré.**

—**Gracias...** —con voz apagada, agradeció, dándole un pequeño abrazo el cual Silver no tardó en corresponder con cariño. Ella No pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, era como si un reencuentro se acabara de darse.

El hilo rojo del destino, no importa lo que pasé, cuando dos seres están destinados a estar juntos, terminarán juntos por la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

La fiesta de cumpleaños siguió su curso con normalidad. El Team Sonic apenas lograban entender el cambio radicar en la actitud de Blaze y de Silver puesto que de un momento a otro, estos hablaban como antes y se reían que sabe que cosa, pero lo dejaron pasar. Tarde o temprano esos dos tendrían que admitir lo que sus corazones callaban.

_Así de complicado quiere ser el amor._

**.** _  
_

** FIN **

**.**


End file.
